


yams and the tiktok dreamcore nightmare

by ttxox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Napping, Nightmares, i am tsukkiyama trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttxox/pseuds/ttxox
Summary: yamaguchi has a nightmare while napping with tsukishima :(
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 41





	yams and the tiktok dreamcore nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first fic i hope y'all enjoy! if you want the dream scene to make more sense or be easier to visualize then you should watch [this](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe1TfKkV/) tik tok before you read!! thank uu <3 and i do take constructive criticism but don't be too mean lmaoo

The walk home was normal, he walked side by side with Tsukishima making occasional small talk but mostly listening to music through shared earphones. He absently thought about his day and suddenly found himself yawning.  
“You tired?” Kei asked eyebrows perked up in amusement  
“Maybe a little” He rolled his eyes at Kei’s teasing face.  
They walked the rest of the way and arrived at Yamaguchi’s house where he unceremoniously plopped face-first onto his bed.  
“Let’s take a nap?” He asked Kei hoping he could catch up on some sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend.  
Tsukishima pondered for a second and then shrugged  
“Sure, but I’m not sleeping in a school uniform”  
Yamaguchi laughed lightly and got up to throw a hoodie at Kei, changing into one of his own as well.  
After they were changed they closed the blinds, rays of sun were still coming into the room in lines of orange, highlighting Yamaguchi's brown eyes and making Kei’s hair look golden, Yamaguchi’s eyes felt heavy. He settled in next to Kei and promptly dozed off.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡  
The neighborhood looked familiar. Yamaguchi could’ve sworn he’s been here before but can’t remember when or how. He walks around feeling everything in slow motion. The houses he walks past look eerie to him, they make him want to run away but he can’t, he’s looking for something. What is he looking for? Yamaguchi tries to think, he feels like he’s missing something. Then he remembers Kei, where is he? Yamaguchi is scared now, the houses look more taunting by the second but there’s nothing else surrounding the area and he needs to find Kei, so he walks up to the first one and knocks on the door.  
“Tsukki?” There he is. It’s him, it’s Kei. But somethings wrong.. Tsukishima looks straight at Yamaguchi like he’s invisible.  
“Kei..?” Yamaguchi is terrified now, somethings wrong. He’s not supposed to be here and whatever just opened the door isn’t his boyfriend. He starts to run, and tries door after door  
“Tsukki?! Tsukki where are you?!”  
He’s alone. He’s alone and he’s not supposed to be here.”  
｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Yamaguchi startles awake, his cheeks are wet and his face is pressed into Tsukki’s chest. Tsukki. He’s here. He finds himself start to sob in relief and fear from whatever that dream was.  
“Relax, it’s not real it’s just a dream Yamaguchi.”  
Tsukishima is rubbing Yamaguchi’s back trying to soothe him. The sun is still outside, Yamaguchi tries to breathe a little better and he gulps before asking  
“What time is it?”  
Tsukishima looks at him worriedly before looking at the small digital clock across the room.  
“It’s 5:32. Are you okay?”  
“I had a nightmare”  
“Yeah I gathered that much Yams” he exhaled a laugh and wiped the tears from Yamaguchi’s face with his thumb  
“It was scary..”  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“No, I’ll probably cry again” He stretched before sitting up. “Tsukki?”  
“Yes?”  
“Promise you’ll never forget me?”  
Tsukishima looks at him like he’s crazy but sighs and places a kiss on his forehead  
“Promise, you loser”  
“Okay. Let’s eat something I’m starving”  
They get up and head to the kitchen, by the time they’ve finished their meal Yamaguchi’s forgotten about the dream already


End file.
